The instant invention relates generally to hand tools, and more particularly to an adjustable socket wrench extension.
Numerous tool devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to extend wrenches. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.